There's A Light
by Gangsta Videl
Summary: [Shoujo-ai] [Paine x Rikku] 'You're irritating to the point of hating' but things can change in a heartbeat. And as time goes on, those changes will continue... [Before, during, after game.] [COMPLETED.]
1. There's A Light

**There's A Light**

A/N: For the love of all things femmeslash... I hope this turned out well. Not too bad for a drabble-turned-story, eh? Well, that's what I think, anyway. XP

Disclaimer: I am not a popular, multi-national electronics company. So I can't own X-2. Dammit!

- - - - - -

There's A Light

- - - - - -

"_Don't_ get overconfident. You're bound to screw up shortly."

One keen pink tongue flashed out at such a statement, the visible sign of the younger's irritability and annoyance. "Nyeh! I've been doing this longer than you have---I _think_ I know what I'm doing!"

A shrug followed. "Think what you want. You'll _still_ screw it up."

"Arrgh! I don't know why I even bother!"

Storming off in a huff, the overly-moody girl struck out at a rocky pillar with one of her twin blades. For the past year and a half, she'd been at this profession. And suddenly this new girl---four months in with the crew of the Celsius---knew more than she?

Rikku's blood was boiling.

And as her comrade stalked off, the stoic warrior whom really couldn't be called much else let out a sigh. Rikku, the Walking Screw-Up. It might as well have been painted on her face. For as long as Paine had been working with the Gullwings, it had been her own eyes that had borne witness to the 'accidents' the young Al Bhed caused.

Cave-ins. Floods. Catastrophes. And that was only on and under her own bed, too.

Even now, she thought that she was unseen. In all truth, the glint off the sun off her weaponry shone like mad in the dancing sunlight.

Disgusted enough, the iced-over partisan began to turn away. The sphere they were after would not be embedded in the rock, no matter how hard the young thief tried to warp that theory.

"Oh---hey---!"

One crimson orb flecked backwards, and leather boots came to a halt. But just as quickly as the reprimand surged from her mind to her lips did she see the disaster falling into place before her.

The words, unheeded, died in her throat as dust and rock consumed the naked pathway where once an Al Bhed had stood, frozen, paralyzed with an unknowing grip of shock and fear.

Leather and metal kissed the earth as the unfeeling warrior dropped to her knees and began to dig through the rubble, its constant and contemptuous pile growing and showing no hope of fortuitousness.

"Rikku!" came the shout now, frenzied by adrenaline and an unbidden surge of caring. "Rikku!"

More rocks fell away. Hands clutched at more and let go instantaneously as the cold, clear sting cut through even the most well-made gloves.

In her hands was the dagger, and her glove flit open to reveal the line of blood seeping out from both palm and fingers. Dribbling down, it smeared the rocks she continued to shove out of the way, mindless of the infection that might and would ensue.

Movement slowed, ceased, and the bloodied digits buried themselves into cold, stony nothingness. It was as it had been prior---fruitless.

With a clambor and a scuttle, the rocks seemed to twist below the fighter's still form. Her hand, uninjured, moved immediately to the handle of her sword as she waited for the proper fiend to appear.

But only a burst of sunlight, kissed by the sweetest breath of the phoenix came flying through. Covered in dirt and mud and grime, the prettiest face flew back, matter hair flying out.

Though torn in places, her clothing held like that of something angelic and her smile failed only as she saw the elder's face.

One gleeful cry left her, and so too did the forces of gravity and the laws of physics as she flung herself into still arms, attached to a body still clinging at disbelief.

"Paine!" was called, and dirty arms slithered around a neck. "You really _do_ care!"

The shocked silence was then broken as though it were but a spell. Arms began to move in response, only to grip at bare shoulders instead of the possible embrace.

"You---!" came the hiss. "You---!"

But no more of the threat could be vocalized, even as her warm eyes hardened. Her position had already been given away, no doubt due to the chipper young thing.

Rikku's smile faded as the hands left her, red smearing her arm from a wound that was not her own. Bright green eyes looked up instantly, swirling with an intense emotion.

"You cut yourself!" Followed by, "I can't believe you cut yourself!"

A scowl followed. "Watch it."

The immediate reaction was to go in and kiss her, and Rikku fought it for a moment, body swaying back and forth as though being punished by a great and terrible wind. The urge was too strong and her lips soon met the warrior's in a quick peck.

Blank eyes stared into hers as she pulled back, pink swlling over her cheeks, and still no response came forth.

And so the pretty young Al Bhed pouted and let go, pulling herself away, but never fully. Golden strings remained, entwined with silver chains, and the insanely nervous grin returned to her face.

Amused now, for the first time in years, Paine's smile too was the first in a long time and she went about removing the girl's skimpy top from her clothing slowly, Rikku growing all the redder.

It twisted in her hand, a ball of immaculate sunshine. Giving the other female the usual once-over, she was quick to drop the cloth as though it burned through her thick gloves, her hands in which pressed against the younger's topless body.

Her eyes met the blonde's, who could not expect any other reaction but the closeness of the warrior's body as her lips met the thief's ear, her body sliding in closer. The words came as a breath of whisper and awe, and there was some element in them that had her gasping out loud.

"I _knew_ you'd screw it up."

- - - - - -

fin

- - - - - -

A/N: ... XD I love my study hall sometimes. ::lovelovelove:: And if you thought the ending was weird, well, SO DID I. Gah, I just can't win with my brain sometimes...

And yes. Topless!Rikku at the end there. Good thing Paine was there to cover her up, eh? Eh? XD

---Gangsta Videl


	2. In The Darkness

**In The Darkness**

A/N: WHYYYYYYY did you people want me to continue this?! Why didn't I make it clear that it was only s'posed to be a oneshot? And why am I adding more?!

Simple. I'm a review freak. XD

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Damn...

- - - - - -

In The Darkness

- - - - - -

So much like gilded driplets of that same silver sand to the mercy of the tides and waves did the worlds change and collide. What was once acceptable now disgraced all, and in ignorance, blessing was found.

As nimble as a cat came the hunter---huntress, if she were tried. Slow, languid movements aided by the curious bursts of agility and speed wrought pleasure, pain, and in abundance---

"Rikku."

Shame. "Gah! Paaaine!" Now captured in her game, the equally absurd dance of embarrassment followed. The cruelly cold gaze of those scarlet-dyed eyes never lit up, or even changed in the slightest. It would be up to the new-found captive to risk it all and try again.

"_What_ were you doooiiiing?!" the wail come forth, most undignified, if not at least half-expectedly.

No pause. No shame. No feel. "Tying to guess why you and the dirt were suddenly so intimate."

Eyes of green flew wide, doors unto the deeper-most regions of the soul. "Paaaaaaine!"

No quip would come as cold or sarcastic---none at all, for the larger scheme of things, one of the duo-turned-trio was moving on up. Be it on whim or by the word of the winds, the elder of the pair stepped back and away from hungry eyes and mouth to face such an obstacle.

Spun of something near to holy, some idle Gods' form of ideal perfection, stepped she. Short of breath and---if it were to be brought forward from the textbooks of the warrior's mind, morality---the light still blessed her face and eyes, of a blazing duo in and of themselves.

One word fell from ruthless lips. "Yuna," they called, and the newcomer looked up and over, surprise slipping around her like an unwanted embrace.

Now the captive, doubly griefed, spun up and around to stand erect. "Yunie!" the devil-may-care voice returned, unharmed by previous scorchings. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," said she. "But, Macalania is... "

Sadness, as though it sensed an open and willing heart, crept in through the Al Bhed until her pouting face was broken by sound. "Yunie... "

Pushing away, the blackness on this wretched light could not be needed and turned away. To say only that it did not belong was an understatement of gigantic proportions.

"Memories deceive you," she spoke at last. All eyes, the majority of them a hazy green, turned to stare at the figure. "Remember them with a smile instead of worrying about the way things should be."

Stunned silence---a forgotten sound.

"You're right, Paine," Yuna said at last, eyes falling to the ground as if gravity had pulled the gems there. "I should always be happy when I think of then, and those times."

The ironies of her own name not lost upon her own soul, the cold but truthful swordswoman watched as the older girl began to turn.

"I'm going back," she surmised. "I'll meet you both back at the ship later, all right?"

Pain flitted through chartreuse eyes. "Yunie... "

A warm smile in that direction, and a cool glance as well. "I will be fine, Rikku," smiled the voice into words. "As soon as we can end this."

Slow and tedious, she walked away. Four eyes watched, their gaze simple, as such a woman disappeared into the mists of such a wood once more. No sooner had the echoes of footsteps and entwined memories melted into nothingness than the youngest of the three spun out, hair askew and world amiss.

"How _could_ you?!" the terrifying hiss, its accusation lost upon the elder.

"What?" questioned Paine, emotionless as always. Her lack of knowledge on such a subject bored rather than bothered, for too slowly did the world turn when she had time to waste her time thinking on it.

The Al Bhed turned away, boots biting into the dirt. "Yunie... She doesn't show how sad she is, ever! She used to practice smiling when she was sad, to---"

The answer. "Fool the people?"

"Yes! No!" sputtered Rikku, at another loss for words. Commonly, assuredly, the black leather fighter moved closer to press the back of the other into her front, hands and arms wrapping around protectively, nevermind the flush on the sweet blonde's cheeks.

"Like I said," Paine murmured, lips pressing against cold red ears. "History doesn't get to rule you. Live for today," and the blonde knew she meant tomorrow, "and smile only when you're too burdened by the past."

And in the solace of the sweet surrender, the warrior's face loomed closer to Rikku's before separating and pressing the youth's back to a tree.

Wide eyes, sparkling, looked into the knowing smirk as the end to an earlier game echoed throughout, lips claiming other lips as promiscuous hands slid under a skirt's hem.

"Rikku... " and the blonde looked up. Anticipation rolled into joy and anticipation. All was almost forgotten until words spilled free once more, and her shocked gasp was the only indication of the fact that she realized how poorly she'd played---and lost.

"I win."

- - - - - -

2/3

- - - - - -

A/N: Sweet deities from above---it's all about the sex, I _swear_. XD Actually, I'm not surprised. And since I doubt that many will get it, they were playing a game in the beginning---and Paine was making fun of the fact that she found Rikku before Rikku found her. So, Paine won. D Ahahaha... I wish I could win... ;.;

Expect a third part as soon as I have study hall again and manage to type it all up.

---Gangsta Videl


	3. Of Everybody's Life

**Of Everybody's Life**

A/N: Last part! Thank Jebus. x.X You people sure are demanding. Ah, well. It's not a traditional chapter, but true to the fashion, it's got teh smex in it. D Yeah. Because that's all this pairing can be about---while dealing with Rocker Horrory, anyway. XD

Disclaimer: Square Enix. Richard O' Brien. Huh? Not me. XP

- - - - - -

Of Everybody's Life

- - - - - -

"OW! Hey, that hurts!"

Another sharp tug followed suit. "Owie!"

"It's your own fault," a sibilant reply. "You're the one who wanted braids."

A pout fell across the features of the self-appointed victim. It was quickly replaced by an unpleasant scowl as she shifted her weight once more. It was quite late, judging by that ebony sky outside the starboard portholes, and it had been her ill-luck to be caught in a fight outside of Macalania temple, thus having herself thrown into the lake. Now she was cold, wet, and shivering---all while seated in another's lap.

The other in question had wordlessly pulled the wet girl into her lap and now seemed to regret such an action. Her eyes were cold and devoid of emotion as she ripped brilliant snarls free and braided the spun gold.

"OUCH!"

Or was it again that the sopping flaxen mass was still only hair? It was hard to tell.

"Paaaaaine," the wet miss whined, "that hurrrrrrrts!"

The faintest of sneers danced upon neutral lips. "Do you or do you not want me to finish?"

The pout returned. "Um..."

Disgust met the fine features of the warrior Paine's face, and she quickly stood, siler and metal adornments rattling.

"Fine then. Be that way."

The shock was not lost. In terror, the blonde stood and in woe, called out. "Paine!?!" Her knees threatened to buckle, and she was stumbling as she ran towards that older woman in the tight black leather.

"Paine---wait!" She stumbled, tripped, and fell. Faster still the warrior walked away, past the deck and into the elevator.

Never once giving any thought to her blood coated knees, Rikku ran on. The water streaming down her lithe young body left puddles and driplets on the floor, and small, impatient fists banged on the elevator doors.

"Come back here!" she shouted out, diving into the empty car as it rose again. Coughing and stumbling, she fell into a heap of wet and tangled limbs in the hall.

The groan escaped her, hardly noticed. Who but Paine could have heard her and cared?

None at all.

Perhaps the gentle Yuna might have come, if only it had entertained her to remain onboard with the Celcius crew. But no---such a battle was long-since lost, the Al Bhed still buried in her own defeat. The sweet summoner with a heart of the same material as this girl's hair had chosen instead the simple life on her childhood home, the isle of Besaid, accompanied by her rough and ready sweetheart from the past.

There was no question there---that the sweet summoner would fall to her knees in worry and slowly pick the blonde girl up in her own arms. That Paine were as gentle or so apparent with her heart, that things might have been different.

And still, all remained exactly as it was. Still was she crumpled on the floor, and as irratic as always, the pounding of her own precious heart rang free throughout the devoid metal chamber.

Victory dissolved, the bitter taste of hatred, fear, and defeat evolving, wrapping that Al Bhed in its cold, merciless hands.

Just as the sun dipped below the sacred Mount Gagazet, so too did those shameless clover eyes fall closed. A groan might follow, if the mood was right, and loud onlt to the one who could emit such a sound.

Green orbs dawned again, as of a vacant sunrise, and were met by a shine of black and speckled earth.

Looking up to see another looking down, all motion ceased and silence fell. Like a clap of distant thunder, storming overhead, the voice spoke.

"Can you get up?"

Shock emitted, and in her own inability to reply, the other sighed and spoke again.

"Come on, get up... You can't lie here forever."

A warm and elusive touch, not generally associated with such a warrior, filled the fallen girl with a renewed hope. All at once, away from cold metal into a warm summer of black and... metal, not quite as fierce as its counterpart, parhaps.

"You can stand," the jolt that ended all the happy, light-hearted joy. "Come on, Rikku---on your feet."

Forced to support her own weight on wobbling legs was by far no easy task. The warrior watched with a bland sense of interest. Finally, as though the suffering of the blonde female had gone on well past its alotted time, her own muscular arms wrapped around the thief's thin body and hefted her up, a strong embrace of great proportions.

A stare, and a blink. Then, as it dawned, "Paine? What are you---?"

"You," replied she, "bed. Now. Doctor's orders."

The joke of it all was not yet lost in those whirlpooling eyes. "But, Dr. P!" Rikku cried out, argumentative as always, "I'm not even sleepy!"

"Sleep?" The older woman looked down at her catch, unceremoniously dropping her to---in amazement---her own bed with a thud. "I didn't say for you to go to sleep... I only said 'bed,' Rikku..."

Revelation brightened dim aspects, and the pained Al Bhed was in only a secon'd time, pinned to the mattress by strong arms and legs.

Teeth niupped at her war, and she giggled as she shrieked aloud, leather gloves left, abadoned, on the bedspread beside her.

"Funny," came the mumbled quip, as slim fingers ran over upper thights. "You're certainly vocal today, Rikku... All those screams of yours, finally put to good use."

Off came the blonde's top, replaced by mouth and hands. The youth screamed aloud again as those same hands slid all the further up her thighs.

The aftermath was slow and quiet. The blonde was happy to roll over, across her partner's body---and the audacity to ask her question came forth.

"So, Paine... You're going to help me with my hair now, right?"

Low growls spoke almost as many volumes as the blonde as she was sent, toppled to the cold floor below, a thick pillow in her face as the comment came, as low and near-to-sultry as the disgusted warrior could manage:

"Moron."

- - - - - -

3/3

- - - - - -

fin

- - - - - -

A/N: I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero! That, or I'm listening to some high quality Shrek 2 music over here. D And because John Cleese is in it, that movie is now the best DVD ever. And Mulan music is awesome too. :3 Can't choose... X.x


End file.
